Always and for ever
by ComingGirl
Summary: Esther a trouvé un autre moyen de supprimer ces enfant, ces abominations, ces erreurs de la nature... Elle aura donc besoin de deux personnes, pourquoi pas deux jeunes filles qui n'ont pas peur du danger?
1. Back in Time

**Always and for ever.**

**Bonjour ! C'est encore moi avec mes fictions Klaroline^^**

**J'ai eu une idée en voyant une vidéo sur le passé des originaux et donc j'ai décidé de faire cette fiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaise : )**

**Quelques précisions :**

**-Esther n'est pas morte**

**-Le scooby gang cherche toujours à tuer Klaus, qui n'est pas mort**

**-Alaric n'a jamais eu d'alter ego diabolique**

**-Rebekah, Kol, Finn, Elijah et Klaus sont à Mystic Falls et aucun d'entre eux n'est mort**

**-Tyler n'est pas encore revenu**

**-On va dire que la fiction se situe après qu'Esther essaie de tuer ses enfants.**

**Enjoy ; )**

* * *

Point de vue externe :

Caroline, après avoir reçu un coup de téléphone d'Elena, se dirigea vers la maison des Salvatore. Arrivé chez eux, ce fut Stefan qui vint lui ouvrir.

-J'ai eu Elena au téléphone, il se passe quoi ?

Il ne lui répondit pas mais lui montra la personne assise dans le canapé se trouvant dans le salon. Une chevelure rousse, un air sévère. Esther. Caroline lança un regard interrogatif à Stefan, c'est Esther qui répondit.

-Je vous ai convoqué tous, ici pour vous faire part d'un moyen pour… réparer mes erreurs.

-Soit tuer cet horrible hybride et sa fratrie. Expliqua Damon avec sarcasme.

Caroline les regarda étonné. Alors finalement ils l'avaient trouvé ce moyen de tuer Klaus.

Elle posa la question.

-Mais qu'elle est cette idée ?

-Je vais lancer un sort qui enverra deux d'entre vous dans le passé, là… où tout a commencé.

-Avant la transformation de vos enfants ?

-Oui.

-Et qui se portera volontaire ? Questionna-t-elle.

Personne ne répondit, surement la peur de voyager dans le temps, ils se regardèrent tous avec une certaine appréhension. Finalement ce fut Elena qui prit la parole la première.

-Je veux bien, il a détruit tout ce que j'avais, je serais ravie qu'il ne vive pas mille ans.

-Non Elena c'est trop dangereux, et puis il y a la Petrova originel, Tatia je crois.

-Stefan a raison, Elena, tu n'es pas capable d'y aller, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Répliqua Damon.

Elena regarda Damon avec mépris, il la croyait trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit, trop fragile. Ils furent interrompus par le claquement d'une porte ce fut Bonnie qui entrait dans la maison, elle pénétra dans le salon, puis Esther lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation, elle regarda chacune des personnes présente dans la pièce, son regard s'arrêta sur Esther puis elle annonça avec une voix déterminé et forte.

-Je me porte volontaire.

Esther hocha lentement la tête puis se fut Damon qui prit la parole avec son habituel arrogance.

-Et si Barbie y allait aussi ? Après tout c'est sur elle que l'horrible hybride a jeté son dévolu.

-Damon ! Cria Elena

-Non laisse Elena, Damon reste ce qu'il est un gros crétin sans aucun tact, mais il n'y a pas de problème je vais y aller. Dit-elle avec froideur.

-Bien, avant d'exécuter le sort quelques précisions. Votre corps ne partira pas dans le passé, seulement votre esprit se rendra dans le passé. Vous aurez votre apparence normale. Vous arriverez une semaine avant la transformation de mes enfants, vous devrez tout faire pour empêcher leur transformation, plusieurs possibilités s'offriront à vous, observez bien. Dernière chose, mes enfants se rappelleront de leur passé, il changera à cause de vos faits et gestes, moi de même comme cela je saurais ce que vous faites, attention nous n'aurons aucun moyen de contact avec le présent. Maintenant je vous prierais de me suivre à l'étage.

Toute la bande suivie Esther, ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce, peut éclairé, il était disposé par terre un grand cercle fait de poudre blanche, surement du sel, et des bougies noirs, blanches et rouges étaient disposé à distance égale autour du cercle. Esther fit signe aux deux filles d'aller s'installer dans le cercle, puis elle s'assit en face d'elle et, par la pensée, alluma les bougies, une douce odeur d'eucalyptus flottait dans l'air. Puis Esther prit la parole en récitant des formules magiques.

-Praeteritum et praesens tempus ultimum mutavit ut instaurarent erroribus

Et eliminandos errores furorem sorores malum mutatur tempus et instauravit*

Elle répéta ses paroles plusieurs fois tout en gardant les yeux fermés, Bonnie et Caroline fermèrent alors à leur tour leur yeux puis, sous les yeux des personnes présente, elles s'évanouirent en même temps, leur corps maintenant vide.

::::::::::

Caroline ouvrit les yeux, elle se leva difficilement. Petit à petit elle se fit à la lumière aveuglante qui traversais la fenêtre de la pièce, elle se mit debout et observa minutieusement la pièce.

La pièce n'était pas luxueuse, les murs avaient l'air fragile. De nombreux meubles en bois étaient disposés un peu partout. Des tableaux dont les toiles étaient abimées étaient accrochés aux murs. Le lit sur le quelle elle était allongé était lui aussi en bois, petit mais confortable. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par de gros coups donné à la porte, puis une voix s'éleva dans la petite maison.

-Caroline ! Dépêche-toi ! Nick et Elijah se battent encore !

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais se rendit vite compte que c'était Rebekah qui parlait, elle n'avait pas dans sa voix cet air supérieur qu'elle avait d'habitude. Elle répondit un faible j'arrive puis regarda plus précisément sa tenue.

Une robe de lin déjà bien usée, des chaussures de cuir, qui, malgré les apparences étaient confortables. Puis elle regarda ces cheveux, toujours d'un beau blond, mais ils étaient plus longs et une longue tresse pendait jusqu'à son bassin.

Elle essaya de se diriger vers la sortie en suivant la voix de Rebekah, et finalement arriva à la porte, en l'ouvrant elle aperçu une fille joyeuse, les joues roses, le regard pétillant et une non la Rebekah de 2012. Elle était accompagné d'un jeune garçon, surement Henrik, alors elle était arrivée avant la mort de leur jeune frère… Rebekah lui pris la main et courus jusqu'à une plaine, où Caroline vit les deux frères, épée en main, se battre.

Ils avaient tout deux les cheveux longs, malgré sa ils avaient un certain charme.

Elijah lança à son frère.

- Regarde notre sœur est arrivée pour admirer mon imminente victoire.

-Au contraire Elijah, _ils s'envoyèrent mutuellement des coups d'épées puis Klaus coupa la ceinture d'Elijah._ Elle est venue pour se moquer de toi. Dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Elijah avait un regard étonné mais amusé. C'était si étrange de les voir comme ça… Sans qu'ils soient des monstres.

Mais le moment de bonheur fut de courte durée. Esther se tenait derrière eux avec Mikael. Celle-ci lui demander de ne pas s'énerver, il ne l'écouta pas. Mikael s'approcha de Klaus, Rebekah perdit son sourire ainsi que son frère.

Point de vue Caroline :

Mikael se rapprocha de Klaus, avec un visage colérique. Il prit l'épée d'Elijah, Esther partit dans la direction opposée et Klaus avait le regard fuyant.

-Alors ! Pourquoi ne m'apprendrais-tu pas ce tour jeune guerrier ? Fit-il avec dédain.

Il frappa un coup d'épée puissant en direction de Klaus, celui-ci para puis dit d'une voix assez timide, qui ne lui ressemblait pas d'ailleurs.

-Père, nous étions en train de nous amuser…

-Nous nous battons pour notre survie. Et vous trouvez du temps pour vous amusez ? Je veux m'amuser ! Apprends-moi ! Viens ici !

Klaus avait le regard peureux, dans un certain sens j'avais peur pour lui, j'étais triste pour lui mais je n'oubliais pas ce qu'il était et ce qu'il avait fait. D'ailleurs où était Bonnie ?

-Père…Ce n'était rien…

Mikael abattit de nouveau son épée sur lui, il para le coup mais Mikael continuait à envoyez des coups d'épée tout en poussant des cris de rage. Il finit par désarmer Klaus et le poussa en sol, l'épée pointé sur sa gorge je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de peur. Mikael tourna légèrement la tête vers moi ainsi que toutes les personnes présentent, sauf Klaus qui avait trop peur pour bouger.

Mikael se retourna vers Klaus et lui dit d'un ton malveillant.

-Tu es fou et impulsif mon garçon. Quoi ? Ce n'est plus drôle ?

-Tu lui as donné une leçon Mikael.

J'étais heureuse qu'Esther intervienne.

Mikael planta son épée à coté de Klaus, celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux ainsi que Rebekah.

-Certains jours, c'est un miracle que tu sois encore en vie… Dit-il assez amèrement.

Quand il fut parti Rebekah se précipita sur lui, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Klaus lui répondit qu'il allait bien et me regarda longuement. Mon bras fut secoué par Henrik qui me chuchota à l'oreille.

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le voir ?

-Quoi ? Lui ? Non !

Il me regarda choqué de ma réponse, qu'avais-je fais, si ça se trouve dans cette époque nous sortions ensemble ? Je me précipitai finalement vers lui.

-Tu vas bien… « _Comment je dois l'appeler ? __Nick? Klaus? Nicklaus?_ » Klaus?

-Klaus ? Pourquoi pas. Il me fit un sourire, je poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Puis il fit un geste qui m'étonna au plus haut point, il me prit dans ces bras. Quelque peux gênée je ne lui rendis pas son accolade. Rebekah me regardais bizarrement ainsi qu'Henrik, Elijah regardais la scène minutieusement. _« Il est trop perspicace lui. »_

Il se recula puis parti suivi d'Henrich. Rebekah s'approcha de moi, puis me souri.

-Tu n'assume pas encore tes sentiments, pas vrai ?

-De… de quoi tu parles ?

-Je sais très bien que tu aimes Nick, et tu sais qu'il t'aime aussi, vous feriez…un beau couple.

Me dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Je poussa un léger soupir d'exaspération, puis elle me posa une question plutôt froidement.

-En faite, où est Bonnie ?

-Je n'en sais rien…

Si j'en déduisais par le ton qu'elle avait prit en parlant de Bonnie elle devait surement ne pas l'aimer. Je fis un léger sourire puis lui demanda.

-Alors… On fait quoi ?

-Caroline ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu dois t'occuper de l'élevage de ton père, as-tu tout oublié en une nuit ? Me dit-elle en riant.

-Non, c'est juste ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure…

Elle hocha doucement de la tête puis nous repartîmes chacune vers notre logis. En arrivant devant « ma maison » je fus interpellé par les cris de la maison voisine, je m'approchais et tenta de regarder par la fenêtre. Je vis Bonnie, en grande dispute avec un homme qui lui ressemblait, il devait surement être son père dans cette époque. Une femme arriva, l'air un peu dépassé puis posa une main sur l'épaule du « père » de Bonnie. Il se calma puis sorti de la maison, il me lança un regard haineux puis se dirigea vers la maison de Rebekah. La mère de Bonnie partie de la pièce et Bonnie tourna la tête, puis me vit, elle sortie rapidement et vint me prendre par la main, elle m'emmena derrière les maisons, à la lisière de la forêt.

-Il se passe quoi, Bonnie ?

-Une catastrophe ! Mes « parents » veulent organiser un mariage arrangé avec les Mikaelson, car ma famille est assez pauvre et on… Enfin ils ont besoin de me trouver un mari.

-Sérieusement ? Peut être que c'est une occasion d'empêcher leur transformation, Esther nous a dit qu'il y en aurait plusieurs…

-Oui et bien j'espère juste qu'ils voudront pas me marier à Klaus.

-Tes parents s'entendent bien avec les Mikaelson ? Parce que si c'est oui, ça m'étonnerais qu'ils te mettent avec Klaus, ses parents n'on pas l'air de vraiment l'apprécier…Peut être avec Elijah ?

Elle hocha faiblement de la tête je la pris dans mes bras, de nous deux ça devait surement être elle qui avait le moins de chance !

Toute la journée je m'occupais de tisser, m'occuper de divers animaux d'un certain père que je n'avais pas encore vu. À la fin de la journée, j'étais totalement épuisée, ma « mère » m'avais donné beaucoup de tâche « Pour ton futur et chanceux époux ! », je m'affalais sur mon lit, mes cheveux était ébouriffés et sales. Je regardais quelques secondes le plafond sale de ma chambre, sans mon état de vampire je me fatiguais vraiment plus vite et en y pensant, j'avais vraiment faim, je partie en direction de la pièce principale de cette petite maison et y trouva ma mère qui disposais sur la petite table de bois du pain, et des bols de soupe, mon père s'installa, ma mère fit de même puis je m'assis en dernier. Nous commencions à manger, j'essayais d'avoir de bonnes manière, après tout si je devais trouver un époux autant faire du mieux que je pouvais. Quand j'eus terminé de manger mon père me fis débarrasser la table. Quand j'eus fini je souhaitais une bonne nuit à mes parents et me dirigea vers ma chambre quand j'entendis une bribe de la conversation de mes parents.

-Je crois qu'elle est prête, et puis il ne manque pas de bons hommes dans le village, comme les Métivier.

Je m'approchais plus pour écouter leur conversation.

-C'est vrai que leur fils, Jehan, serait un bon parti pour notre fille. Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas si indifférent que ça au charme de notre enfant. Dit ma mère.

-Bien, dès demain matin à l'aurore j'irais voir leur famille.

J'entendis un bruit de baiser puis couru vers ma chambre. Je m'allongea sur mon lit et réfléchie à la décision de mes parents, était-ce un moyen d'empêcher la transformation des enfants d'Esther ? C'était tout de même bizarre que les parents de Bonnie veulent marier leur fille et ensuite les miens. Je me changea rapidement et commença à m'endormir quand un bruit sourd me fis ouvrir les yeux. Je me précipita vers ma fenêtre et vis Klaus et Henrik se diriger vers les bois.

-Eh ! Vous allez où ?

-Oh, Caroline, nous allons voir les hommes se transformer en loup avec Henrik.

Celui-ci souriait de toutes ces dents.

-D'accord, ok pas de problème !

-Ok ? Répéta Klaus.

« Quelle boulette ! _Ok_ n'existe pas encore… »

Je lui souriais puis il parti avec son frère dans les bois, je ne les voyais, maintenant, plus, tout à coup je me rappelai ce qu'Elena m'avait dis !

Que Mikael avait décidé de demander à sa femme de transformer leurs enfants pour qu'ils soient plus forts que les loups-garous car il avait sa fierté et ne voulais pas partir du village, mais pour quelle raison, voudraient-ils partir du village… ?

Henrik.

Il était mort car Klaus et lui étaient allés voir les « hommes se transformer. »

« _Merde._ »

Je sauta par la fenêtre, qui était, heureusement, au rez-de-chaussée et quand je fus entrée dans les bois je criais leurs nom, mais personne ne me répondis quand je fus arrivé vers une partie de la forêt où il y avait moins de végétation je vis Klaus penché sur un corps. J'arrivais trop tard. Henrik était mort. Klaus le pris dans ces bras et j'accourus vers lui et toucha Henrik qui était froid, beaucoup trop froid, Klaus pleurais à chaud de larme, je n'aurais jamais cru que je le verrais ainsi. L'aube se levai. J'accompagna Klaus au village, quand nous fûmes arrivé, Rebekah se précipita sur nous, Klaus posa le corps mort d'Henrik par terre et Esther arriva après avoir entendu le cri suppliant de son fils.

Par la suite ce fut la sorcière Ayana qui arriva, elle ne fit que dire qu'Henrik était mort, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer comme le faisait Rebekah et son frère.

Point de vue omniscient :

Tout le monde était rentré chez sois, Henrik avait été enterré. Caroline pensa qu'il lui resterait, avec Bonnie, encore quelques chances pour empêcher la famille Mikaelson de se transformer, et pourtant c'était une erreur. Il fallait qu'elles se dépêchent.

-S'il vous plait, Ayana, je vous en supplie. Convoquez les esprits avant la prochaine pleine lune. Demanda Mikael.

-Je ne peux pas. C'est un crime contre nature !

-Ayana, nous avons déjà trop perdu. Cela doit cesser. Les esprits peuvent nous aider à protéger nos enfants. Répondit Esther.

-Tout pourrait être amplifié ! Notre famille pourrait vivre pour l'éternité !

-A quel coût ? Cette magie engendre des conséquences. Ce sont les plaies de cette magie, Esther.

Celle-ci baissa la tête.

-Les esprits s'en prendront à vous. Tiqua Ayana.

-Je t'en supplie Ayana. Répondit Esther.

-Je n'y prendrais pas part.

Ayana partie puis Mikael se retourna vers sa femme puis lui dit.

-Si elle ne protège pas notre famille… C'est à toi de le faire.

* * *

**Voilà la fin, ce chapitre reprend essentiellement les passage de TVD mais dans le prochain il y aura surement d'autres... évènements ^^**

**Je ne sais pas si ce léger chapitre vous a plus, si oui précisez le avec une petite review, positif ou négative mais toujours en restant poli s'il vous plait : )**

**Ah oui pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fiction "I enjoy you" la suite devrais arriver bientôt mais disons que j'ai pas trop d'inspiration pour le moment, et je ne ferais plus de chapitre en mode vampire étant donné que je n'ai eu aucun retour des personnes qui m'ont demandé cela, je veux bien être gentille mais faut pas me prendre pour une c...imbécile -'.**


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**Bonjour à tous : )**

**Je suis désolé de mon retard, mais j'ai eu mon brevet alors… En plus je l'ai eu avec mention : ) bref osef ma vie x )**

**Aussi j'espère que vos exams se sont bien passé et que vos vacances se passeront bien : )**

**Sinon je vous remercie pour vos review elles me font vivre et font accroitre mon imagination, même si ces derniers temps j'ai eu la panne sèche, enfin voilà le chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise ( :**

**Réponses au review, (ah oui d'ailleurs pour les anonymes mettez votre pseudo dans la review sinon je ne pourrais pas vous répondre de peur de confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, leur nouveau système n'est pas pratique du tout ^ ^):**

**Joanna : Bien sur que je vais faire ça, j'aime pas trop les fic où Caroline tombe dans les bras de Klaus en deux secondes, je trouve ça un peu exagéré^ ^ Kol ? Aha, tu verra ) Je passerais sur ta fiction : ) Merci pour ta review.**

**SweetyK : Merci pour ta review : )**

**Mariie : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira : )**

**Lorelei53 : Merci, voilà la suite : )**

**Estelle : Merci, là voila )**

**Maggie : Ah je pensais que personne ne remarquerais^ ^ Tout ce que je peux te dire sans révéler toute l'histoire c'est que le scooby gang sait que si un originel meurt…blabla. Mais ils l'ont oublié avant le rituel, d'ailleurs je sais pas si je fais un happy end, tout dépendra de sa surement : )**

**D'ailleurs vous voulez un Happy-end ou pas ? J'ai déjà une fin en tête pour les deux : )**

**Bonne lecture; )**

* * *

Point de vue omniscient :

Klaus commençait un nouveau paysage, de couleurs sombres, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais les idées fusaient dans sa tête, d'ailleurs ce paysage lui rappelait son enfance, il y a mille ans… Quelque chose clochait, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ses souvenirs changeaient, il fut interrompu par Rebekah qui rentrait en trombe dans son petit atelier.

-Nick ! Il se passe quelque chose !

::::::::::

-Elle va nous tuer ! Cette garce ! Hurla Damon.

Il envoyait objets après objets sur Esther après avoir testé le corps à corps qui n'avait rien donné. Celle-ci impassible contrait toutes les attaques de Damon.

-Damon, arrête sa ne sert à rien !

Stefan tenta vainement de raisonner son frère.

-Elle le sait ! Elle sait que si les originaux meurent, nous aussi, depuis le début elle veut détruire notre race ! En plus on n'a aucun moyen de contacter les filles.

Un air dégoûté sur le visage il regardait avec haine Esther, elle prit enfin la parole.

-J'en suis désolée, mais je dois réparer mon erreur, réparer les erreurs de mes enfants, rétablir l'ordre de la nature.

Ces dernières paroles firent grogner Damon, celui-ci se dégagea de la prise de son frère et sorti de la pièce, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la grande maison des Salvatore, il arrêta son geste quand il vît Rebekah et Klaus, l'air furibond, devant la porte.

::::::::::

Caroline était retournée dans sa maison mais n'avait aucune envie de se rendormir, elle avait déjà tué mais cela l'affectait. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil elle sortit de chez elle et alla vers un lac qu'elle avait vu quand elle cherchait Klaus et son frère. Caroline s'assit sur le bord du lac, dans la terre poussiéreuse, elle trempa sa main nonchalamment dans l'eau. Elle réfléchissait à une solution pour empêcher le sort d'Esther, une bonne occasion s'était offerte à elle, mais elle l'avait loupé. Elle regardait l'arbre à coté d'elle et la mousse naissante aux racines. Elle arrêta son regard puis fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Mais oui ! Le chêne blanc ! Ca serais une solution de secours ! Il faudrait qu'on trouve un autre moyen pour empêcher ça… Pensa-t-elle tout fort.

-Caroline ? De quoi tu parlais ?

Point de vue Bonnie :

J'avais entendu les cris de Klaus, avec son frère dans les bras, j'avais aussi vu Caroline pleurer ainsi qu'Esther et Rebekah, je ne devais pas sortir, ordre de mes parents. Je regardais par la fenêtre de ma chambre les enfants s'amuser avec des bâtons de bois, ils étaient si innocents, j'aurais tout fait pour ne pas être embarqué dans cette histoire de vampires, mais comment j'aurais pu faire cela en ayant une arrière arrière arrière arrière et je ne sais combien grand-mère sorcière. Et puis je n'oubliais pas Elena, la Petrova…

Ma mère fit irruption dans ma chambre.

-Bonnie. Nous avons à t'annoncer quelque chose avec ton père, nous te priions de venir.

Je la suivis jusqu'à la petite cuisine de la maison, mon père était debout, les bras croisés.

-Nous avons fait un marché avec les Mikaelson, tu épouseras le plus jeune de leurs fils.

-Pardon ? Vous parlez de Kl…Nicklaus ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Nous parlons du jeune Kol Mikaelson.

Kol ? Qui c'est celui-là ? Je crois que Caroline en avait parlé mais je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, j'espérais seulement qu'il n'était pas comme Klaus. J'hochai faiblement de la tête et je demanda.

-Quand le rencontrerais-je ?

-Dès demain, il rentrera de son apprentissage chez son oncle qui vit dans le village d'à côté. Je suis certain que vous vous entendriez à merveille. Me fit-il avec un sourire radieux, je lui rendis son sourire mais un tantinet plus crispé.

Donc ce serait Kol l'heureux élu… J'espérerais juste qu'il serait comme Elijah…

Point de vue Caroline :

-Kl…Klaus qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dis-je en reculant rapidement

-Je t'ai vu te diriger vers le lac alors…

Je fronçais les sourcils, il essaya de s'approcher de moi, je reculais encore plus. Apparemment je l'avais blessé, il se renfrogna et son regard devenait vide, je décidai de m'approcher de lui et de lui toucher l'épaule, je ne savais plus si dans ce temps-là deux personnes pouvaient se prendre dans les bras sans avoir une relation et puis il était Klaus, le grand méchant hybride !

-Est-ce que ça va depuis… Henrik ?

Les larmes commencèrent à monter dans ces yeux puis il les ferma et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver un certain mal être en sa présence, c'était tellement bizarre de le voir comme ça, je posai mes bras sur son dos puis il fit de même. Je le poussais un peu pour lui montrer qu'il devait se dégager, je n'acceptais pas encore le fait que Klaus ai des sentiments humains…

Il me sourit puis me prit la main que je retira vivement.

-Je…Je suis désolé, nous n'avons pas le droit… Puis il commença à partir. C'était juste trop flippant, rien que de voir Klaus comme ça. J'attendis qu'il soit parti assez loin pour me diriger vers le chêne blanc qui trônait en plein milieu du village. Je pris plusieurs branches de l'arbre et les mit dans mon tablier. Je partis aller faire mes tâches et sur mon chemin je croisais un beau garçon qui devait avoir 2-3 ans de plus que moi, il me prit la main et me fis un baisemain puis poursuivis.

-Je suis si heureux de vous revoir Caroline, vous avez un teint radieux aujourd'hui.

-Eum… On se connaît ?

-Pardon ? Caroline voyons ! C'est Jehan ! Jehan Métivier.

-Ah…Oui ! Jehan, comment-allez vous ?

-Bien, surtout en votre présence, Caroline.

Je lui sortis un sourire crispée, je ne le connaissais pas et à ce que j'avais entendu c'était avec lui que je devais me marier. Malgré qu'il soit beau et qu'il avait un charme fou j'aimais Tyler, lui qui était parti pour pouvoir se libérer de l'emprise de Klaus… Tout d'un coup j'entendis des cris de femme, je me retourna et vis Rebekah qui se faisait prendre le bras par un homme d'une trentaine d'année, puis sortit de nulle part, Klaus arriva et cria des choses à l'homme, celui-ci rigola. Je vis la mâchoire de Klaus se crisper, il serrait les poings, l'homme continua de ricaner comme un débile puis ça parti tout seul Klaus envoya son poing sur le visage de l'homme, il lâcha le bras de Rebekah. Il releva la tête, du sang coulais de son nez, Klaus fit signe à Rebekah de partir, celle-ci refusa au début puis quand elle vit que l'homme sortit son épée elle courra vers moi. Bonnie sortie de chez elle, alerté par les bruits, se plaçant à mes côtés, le combat commençais, je savais que Klaus ferrait n'importe quoi pour sa sœur, il serrait même prêt à mourir pour elle.

Puis les coups partirent l'homme qui devait avoir plus d'expérience que Klaus se battait mieux et plus vite. La situation changea Klaus prit le dessus il pointa son épée en direction du ventre de son adversaire, mais sans aucune raison ils lâchèrent tout les deux leurs épée après avoir eu une légère grimace. L'homme regarda derrière Klaus et dit dans un murmure « Sorcière… »

Et il parti en lançant un regard dédaigneux aux personnes présentes.

Nous nous retournâmes tous en regardant l'endroit où l'homme avait regardé une femme, à la peau caramel.

_Ayana_ pensais je. Sans un mot elle vint vers nous, faisant signe à Jehan de partir, celui-ci parti pas vraiment content d'être congédié comme ça ou peut être était-ce une autre raison, peut importe. Ayana nous fit signe de la suivre, en passant nous vîmes Klaus prendre Rebekah dans ces bras, Rebekah regarda Ayana et lui mima un merci du bout des lèvres.

Ayana nous invita à entrer dans une petite maison, on aurait dit une boutique de grigris qu'on trouve généralement dans des quartiers malfamés. Enfin elle nous invita à nous asseoir et regarda longuement Bonnie.

Point de vue Bonnie :

Le regard insistant qu'avait Ayana sur moi me déroutait, elle était une sorcière avec pas mal d'expérience et elle était mon ancêtre, c'était la fin de la matinée et nous pouvions entendre les bruits de rassasiement des personnes qui avaient travaillé toute la matinée, le silence planait tout autour de nous, Caroline prit enfin la parole, brisant le silence.

-Alors…Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ?

-Je ne vous connais pas, tout le monde croit que vous êtes ici depuis la naissance, mais…je sens de la magie dans l'air…

Je regardais Caroline, elle me regardait on se posait la même question. Fallait-il lui parler du plan d'Esther ?

Je pris finalement la parole, je lui faisant confiance, après tout elle pourrait peut être nous aider.

-Nous sommes ici, pour…empêcher qu'Esther n'accomplisse…

-Un sort qui transformera ses enfants en monstres… Termina Ayana, grave.

J'émis un petit hochement de la tête, le silence s'était de nouveau installé dans la pièce, j'avais le regard fuyant, attendant la réponse de mon ancêtre.

-Je savais qu'Esther ne pourrait s'opposer à son mari… Je suis désolé, je ne peux vous aider dans le risque de changer le passé et par cela changer le futur, les voyages dans le temps son dangereux. Je vous ai vue, s'adressa-t-elle à Caroline. Vous êtes allée chercher des branches du chêne blanc, pourquoi ?

_« Mais oui ! Ca serais un moyen d'empêcher la famille d'Esther de vivre plus longtemps.»_

-Je… C'est le seul moyen de tuer les vampires originaux.

-Bien, vous devriez maintenant partir, je pense que vous avez de nombreuses choses à faire.

Nous la remerciâmes puis sortir de la petite maison de mon ancêtre, en sortant les gens nous regardaient bizarrement, puis je fis un vague « À plus tard » à Caroline et partie m'occuper du « jardin » de ma famille.

-Bonnie, va chercher de l'eau au puits et tu iras arroser la culture de ton père. M'ordonna ma mère.

Je m'exécutai et mis un certain moment à trouver le puits, qui était derrière une maison, je pris un seau non loin du puits et l'accrocha à la chaîne du puits, et commença à descendre le seau dans l'eau. Je remontais le seau, pas d'eau, je le descendis plus profond et le remontais, toujours rien, je jetais un œil au fond du puits et vis mon reflet, mais l'eau était vraiment au fond du puits, puis un autre reflet vint ce mettre en face de moi, je n'eus pas le temps de le détailler que je levai ma tête en face de moi, là un garçon d'à peu près mon âge se tenait en face de moi.

-C'est mon seau que tu as pris. Me dit-il avec un air amusé.

Point de vue Caroline :

Je voulu donner une branche de chêne blanc à Bonnie mais elle parti trop vite, alors je me dirigeai vers la petite partie de terre de mes parents, à coté se trouvais l'élevage d'animaux de mon père, ma mère était en train de récolter des légumes sur notre petite part de terre.

-Ah ! Caroline tu tombe bien, va acheter du foin pour les chevaux de ton père, tu iras chez les Métivier, ils vendent du bon foin.

Elle me tendit une petite bourse d'argent, que je mis dans mon tablier.

Une manière détourné pour me rapprocher de ce Jiane, ou Jéhin je ne savais plus trop alors j'allai vers la boutique de ces Métivier, en chemin je croisa Rebekah, un couteau en main, qu'elle s'empressa de cacher derrière elle.

-Rebek…

Elle me prit par le bras et m'emmena à la lisière du bois et m'entraîna dans une grotte sombre, au passage elle prit une torche qu'elle alluma je ne sais comment, vu que les briquets et les allumettes n'existaient pas encore.

Rebekah m'intima de me taire et m'ordonna de la suivre, ce que je fis, en même temps elle ne m'en laissa pas le choix…

Arrivé assez profondément dans la grotte elle me lâcha et me regarda un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

-Rebekah ! Dis-je outrée même si j'étais un peu amusé de l'air malin qu'elle prenait.

-Quoi Caroline ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas un peu t'amuser au lieu de toujours être la gentille fille à papa !

Je poussai un soupir d'exaspération et elle posa la torche dans un trou dans le mur et pris son couteau, elle commença à graver des choses sur le mur en pierre.

« Mais oui, c'est grâce à sa qu'on a su qu'il y avait une famille complète d'originaux ! »

-J'écris ton nom, Caroline.

-Pardon ? Mais fin', normalement tu marque juste les prénoms des gens de ta famille.

Elle se retourna un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-Pour moi tu es comme ma sœur.

Je voulu lui répliquer quelque chose mais elle continua.

-Et tu es encore plus pour mon frère !

J'ouvris la bouche, choquée et elle partie sur un gros fou rire !

-Rebekah ? Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas venir ici en plein jour !

Nous nous retournâmes toutes les deux en même temps et je vis Klaus l'air un peu surpris de me voir ici.

-Nick…euh… Je montrais l'endroit à Caroline.

-Oh, mais cela n'excuse rien à ta présence ici, imagine si père savait que nous venions ici la nuit ?

-Il sait tous ce que nous fessons car tu lui dis !

-Mais il me fait tellement peur…

-Il fait peur à tout le monde !

L'échange entre eux me fit chaud au cœur, je crois que je commençais à m'attacher à Rebekah, elle était tellement simple, gentille et drôle, tout le contraire de ce que je connaissais jusqu'à maintenant… Klaus repris la parole.

-Laisse-moi faire Rebekah…

Elle lui donna le couteau et s'assit sur un petit rocher, je fis de même. Il commença a graver sur le mur les lettres viking les noms de se famille et…le mien, bref j'ai changé le cour du temps.

Une fois terminé, Klaus reprit la torche et nous sortîmes tous les trois de la grotte, si j'en jugeais par la position du soleil que c'était le milieu d'après midi. Comme le temps passait vite, mais entre histoire et discutions avec Rebekah le temps était vraiment passé à vitesse grand V ! D'ailleurs ma mère vint me voir, l'air furieux.

-Où diable étais-tu ? Ton père attend le foin depuis plus de deux heures !

-Oh mais…Jihan me dra…courtisais. Enfin Jehan.

Ma « mère » se radoucit et arbora un sourire satisfait et fit signe à Rebekah et Klaus de partir, l'air dédaigneux.

-C'est bien, mais tu as oublié le foin j'imagine ? Va le chercher avant que ton père ne se mette en colère !

Je m'exécutai et alla dans le village voisin qui était de l'autre coté de la forêt. Une fois arrivée je regardais le village dans son ensemble, il était vraiment beau, le mien était assez sobre, de la poussière de partout, des bruit de ragots et de petites maisons. Ici c'était totalement différent. Il y avait beaucoup de fleurs, les maisons, étaient légèrement plus grandes et plus… modernes ? Des petites filles tournaient en rond tout en chantant une chanson dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. Ca me rappelais un peu ce film d'horreur où le héro arrivait dans une ville paradisiaque et que finalement il croise des enfants qui tout à coup arrêtent de chanter, pleurent et se retournent face eu héro et les enfants avaient un visage horrible comme… un vampire ? Non pire que ça. Mais, ici, les petites filles continuaient de tourner en rond, je pressai alors le pas, c'était vraiment ridicule mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser au film.

J'arrivai alors devant une petite boutique, la porte était entrouverte et du bruit de fracas résonnait dans la boutique, j'ouvris doucement la porte puis me risqua à parler.

-Y'a quelqu'un ?

Encore une de ces répliques débile des héroïnes ou personnage secondaire de film d'horreur. Je m'attendais à quoi ? Que le tueur me dise « Oui, je suis dans la remise avec un couteau en main ! ».

Personne ne me répondit, alors avec tout le courage que j'eu à ce moment là j'entrais dans la boutique et m'avança plus profondément dedans, puis j'entendis des grognements, comme ceux d'un…chien ? Non c'était plus grave, plus profond, plus fort…

Tout à coup la porte en face de moi s'ouvrit brutalement et deux gros chiens sortirent en se donnant coup de dents et griffe…Non ce n'était pas des chiens, c'était plus gros et plus grand…

-Oh mon dieu !

Les deux loups arrêtèrent de se battre et se retournèrent vers moi, l'un était plus grand que l'autre, noir aux yeux bleus et l'autre était gris aux yeux jaunes, ils montrèrent leurs crocs, je ne pus bouger, paralysé par la peur, si c'était des loups-garous ils devaient courir vraiment vite, de plus j'avais déjà vu un loup-garou, ils sont plus petits et moins musclé, je repris quand même mes esprits et me décida à courir je courais de plus en plus vite en direction des bois, je n'entendais plus les grognements mais continua à courir. Mais je m'essouffla assez vite sans mon état de vampire et m'arrêta, il n'y avait plus aucun risque ils avaient abandonné la poursuite, je repris mon souffle en m'appuyant sur mes genoux, puis j'entendis un bruissement de feuille, et là, les deux loups sortirent du buisson, je me remis à courir, mais beaucoup moins vite j'étais essoufflé, je me retourna pendant ma course pour voir que les loups n'y étaient plus, encore une autre ruse ? Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir que je me cognai contre le torse d'Elijah.

-Caroline.

-Eli…jah… Dis-je essoufflé.

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

-Oh mais tu va jamais me croire y'a deux loup-garo…

-Je ne parle pas de ça, tu n'es pas à ta place ici je me trompe ?

-…Oui ! Tu te trompe !

Puis je m'enfuie en courant, bordel qu'il était perspicace lui !

::::::::::

Point de vue omniscient :

-Eh bien, eh bien qu'avons-nous là ? Les deux « horreurs de la natures » hein.

C'était la goutte d'eau de trop pour Klaus il entra sans difficultés, agrippa Damon par la gorge et dit entre ses dents.

-Tu sais, déjà que je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi j'aime encore moins qu'on touche à mes souvenirs.

-Laisse Nick, je peux lui soutirer des informations si tu veux. Proposa Rebekah l'air dur.

-Non Bekah, je veux m'en occuper moi-même.

Il leva dans bras s'apprêtant à arracher son cœur mais fût arrêté par une voix qu'il aurait souhaité ne plus entendre.

-Il suffit Nicklaus !

Il se retourna lentement, encore plus en colère qu'avant.

-Alors c'est encore une de vos fabuleuses œuvres, mère. Nous tuer, quand arrêterez-vous enfin ? Peut être quand je vous aurais arraché la gorge comme il y a plus de mille ans ?

Il courra à vitesse vampirique sur elle, mais celle-ci l'envoya dans les air, heurter contre une des grandes bibliothèque Salvatore.

-Si tu t'en prends à lui, tu t'en prends à moi. Ragea Rebekah, qui avait totalement négligé le vouvoiement pour sa mère.

-Ma chérie… Commença Esther.

Mais celle-ci fut coupée par la sœur originelle qui l'empoigna à la gorge prête à lui arracher le cœur même si ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes.

-Non Rebekah, ne la tue pas ! S'exclama Stefan.

-Donne-moi une seule bonne raison. Dit Rebekah sans détourner le regard.

Mais Esther qui n'était plus sous l'effet de la surprise envoya Rebekah dans les airs, elle aussi.

-Parce que sans moi, vous ne verrez jamais vos amies et elles ne pourront plus revenir dans le présent.

-On s'en fiche, tue la ! Cria Klaus.

-Il y a Caroline… Tiqua Esther.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire tant que vous mourrez. Dit-il amer.

-C'est bien pour sa que personne ne t'aime Nicklaus, car tu te « fous » de tout. Sur ce elle lança un anévrisme à tous les vampires présents, seule Elena regardait le spectacle, affligée, ne sachant vers quel frère Salvatore aller.

Ester sortie du manoir, l'air victorieux.


	3. Aged to perfection

**Non je ne suis pas morte, ma fiction non plus, je ne l'arrête pas (^-^)**

**Alors déjà désolé pour ce mois de retard (eh oui un mois …) J'en suis vraiment vraiment navrée… **

**Ah oui et le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude : )**

**Bref je réponds aux reviews : )**

**EternalKlaus : Merci, j'essaye de faire au mieux, car je trouve que les chapitres trop court ne donne pas vraiment envie de lire la fiction : )**

**Aha, ça sera dans le 4ème chapitre ça…enfin j'en dis pas plus lol.**

**SweetyK : Merci pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira : )**

**Klaroline81 : Merci ça me fait plaisir ! Hum je ne sais pas trop, je pense que je l'évoquerais mais elle n'aura pas de rôle important (^-^)**

**Estelle : Désolé ! Mais je ne veux pas que Caroline soit magiquement attirée par Klaus, parce que bon, elle a toujours son petit Tyler ) **

**Guest : La voilà )**

**Aurore : Voilà la suite : )**

* * *

Point de vue externe :

Bonnie regarda le garçon en face d'elle, une gueule d'ange, mais il avait dans les yeux une petite lueur malicieuse.

« -Oh désolé, j'ai oublié le mien. Dit-elle un peu gêné.

-Ça ne fait rien, surtout si c'est pour le prêter à une si jolie fille… »

« _Merde, un dragueur_. » pensa Bonnie. Elle tendit le seau au garçon et partie rapidement.

« -Je ne connais même pas ton prénom ! »

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de lui répondre et partie presque en courant, les garçons comme ça, elle faisait tout pour les éviter.

Bonnie s'agenouilla devant les fleurs d'un « jardin » et les effleura du bout des doigts.

« _Quel sentiment d'impuissance, ne pas pouvoir me défendre, ne plus avoir de pouvoir, ne plus avoir de contact avec la nature…_ »

Elle se leva et vit Elijah en train de courir vers les bois, il avait l'air beaucoup moins… coincé qu'en 2012, elle continua son chemin et tomba sur un puits, un autre puits, où le dragueur n'était pas là. « _Tant mieux._ » Mais elle n'avait pas de seau, elle courra chez elle et prit un seau, elle retourna au puits et y trouva…Rebekah.

« -Oh… Rebekah, ça va ?

-Pardon ? Répondit-elle froidement.

-Euh…ça va ? »

Rebekah ouvrit la bouche l'air choqué et partie en murmurant des mots que Bonnie ne comprit pas. Elle s'en fichait un peu, elle ne voulait pas devenir amie avec Rebekah, cette originel qui se croyait supérieur, arrogante et horrible avec les gens. Elle plongea son seau dans l'eau du puits et retourna chez elle arroser les plantations de ses parents. Elle n'entendit pas sa mère arriver derrière elle.

« -Bonnie, dès demain tu iras chez les Mikaelson faire des tâches ménagères, pour être une bonne épouse pour ton futur époux.

-Pardon ? Oh…euh oui bien sur, est-ce que Kol est revenu de son apprentissage ?

-Oui il est arrivé plus tôt que prévu. »

Bonnie hocha de la tête, serrais-ce possible que ce soit l'homme du puits ? Elle préféra ne pas y penser, elle se faisait l'image d'un garçon comme Jamie ou Jérémy…

« -Va te coucher, il faut que tu te repose demain une longue journée t'attend. »

Bonnie s'exécuta et rentra chez elle.

Point de vue Caroline :

Pendant tout le reste de la fin de la journée j'avais soigneusement évité les personnes de la famille Mikaelson tout particulièrement Elijah. J'avais terminé mes tâches de la journée, même si je n'avais toujours pas le foin, je trouverais une solution en rentrant. Mais malgré tout je voulais me reposer et prendre un bon bain mousseux aux huiles essentielles, avec des bougies parfumées… Bien sur je rêvais, où est-ce que je pourrais trouver une baignoire avec du savon bulle moussant, avec des bougies parfumées ? Nulle part… Mais je pouvais au moins essayer de me baigner ! Alors je courrais vers le lac dans les bois, il n'y avait personne, je retira donc mes chaussures et trempa les pieds dans l'eau, c'était vraiment bon ! J'avais envie de plonger dans l'eau, mais bon, je n'avais pas de maillot de bain… C'était surement la fatigue mais…je me déshabilla et plongea dans l'eau, tête la première, heureusement que le lac était assez profond, je n'aurais pas aimé m'ouvrir la tête surtout à cette époque… Je me posa contre le bord du lac et calla ma nuque sur le rebord, l'eau n'était pas si sale que sa, je fermai les yeux et me détendis, j'aurais pu dormir si il n'y avait pas eu un bruit de craquement de branche.

« -Qui est là ? » J'agrippais par la même occasion une pierre à coté de moi et la tint fermement de la main droite.

Personne ne vint à ma rencontre, j'étais en quelque sorte soulagé, j'étais quand même nue !

Je reposa la pierre et repris ma position, quand j'entendis un raclement de gorge.

Je poussa un petit cris de surprise, repris la pierre posé sur le bord et m'enfonça plus profondément dans l'eau.

« -J'en était sure, va-t-en ! Vite !

-Wau ! Calme toi, je ne suis pas un rustre !

-Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Alors qu'est ce que tu faisais caché dans les bois hein ?

-Je ch…

-Je te connais toi ! »

Il arbora un air mystérieux puis continua.

« -Surement, quand nous étions petits, et je vois que tu es devenue une jolie fleur… »

Je secoua négativement la tête, c'était vraiment bizarre de se retrouver dans une situation pareil !

« -Si tu veux, maintenant tu peux partir ? J'ai une intimité à préserver.

-Ca, ma chère c'est trop tard ! Dit-il en s'enfuyant à toute jambes, ma pierre rata de peux sa tête. »

Je m'habillai en vitesse, histoire de ne pas me faire prendre par quelqu'un d'autre…

Une fois sortie de l'eau je décidai de retourner au village pour que mes sois disant parents ne s'inquiètent pas.

:::::::::

Point de vue externe :

Les vampires présents dans le manoir se relevèrent avec difficulté, Esther leur avait infligés un anévrisme vraiment puissant. Klaus et Rebekah se relevèrent en premiers.

« -Quelle horrible sorcière ! » S'écria Damon.

Les deux Mikaelson ne répliquèrent pas, ils étaient en quelque sorte du même avis que lui.

« -Où est Caroline ? Questionna Klaus.

-En sécurité dans une chambre avec Bonnie. Répondit Stefan. Mais ce n'est que son corps, son esprit n'est plus là, il est….

-Dans notre passé… Termina Rebekah.

-C'est bien beau tout sa, mais comment on fait nous pour les faire revenir dans leur corps et par la même occasion éviter qu'elles ne tuent notre lignée ? En plus notre seule puissante sorcière est là bas ! S'excita Damon.

-Elles n'empêcheront pas notre transformation, elle sait que si l'un de nous meurt toute sa lignée meurt. S'exaspéra Rebekah. De plus j'ai des bribes de souvenir d'une amitié avec Caroline !

-Ne prend pas cet air dégouté Rebekah, la magie d'Esther ne marche que par affinité, si il n'y aurait pas cette histoire de vampire entre vous, vous seriez amies.

-Eh bien, l'hybride est poète à ce que je vois ! Mais ça ne résous toujours pas notre problème, qui est d'empêcher les filles de causer votre mort ou je ne sais quoi de stupide ! »

Klaus couru à vitesse vampirique sur Damon pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas à lui parler comme ça mais il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, interrompu par la sonnette du manoir qui retentissait dans toute la maison.

« -Excuse-moi, je dois aller ouvrir. » Tiqua Damon.

Il s'enfui vite du salon, il ne le montrait pas mais Klaus lui faisait peur à quelques moments. Il ouvrit la porte, avec un sourire arrogant s'il devait renvoyer quelqu'un loin de chez lui.

« -Oh quelle surprise, un autre hybride ! C'est la fête aujourd'hui ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle… Klaus est là ? On s'en fiche, où est Caroline ?

-Oh… Damon se retourna lentement en direction du salon et dit doucement. On à un petit problème les gars ! »

Klaus arriva le premier, il s'impatienta, puis la colère monta en lui dès qu'il vit l'hybride. Il hésita à le tuer mais ne le fit pas, après tout il voulait montrer à Caroline qu'il pouvait se contrôler.

« -Voilà le petit fugueur…

-Klaus.

-Que viens-tu faire là ? Tu n'étais pas parti pour briser le lien entre nous ?

-Je suis là pour Caroline et elle n'est ni chez elle, ni chez Bonnie ou Elena, j'ai essayé la grotte Lockwood, peut être que je lui manquais, enfin bref j'ai trouvé quelque chose la bas. »

« _Pfff quel frimeur !_ » pensa Klaus.

Tyler sorti son portable de sa poche et fis défiler plusieurs photos de Caroline se qui provoqua d'autres soupir d'exaspération de la part de l'hybride originel, Tyler s'arrêta enfin sur une image de la paroi de la grotte.

« -Tenez, je pense que vous reconnaitrez le prénom, je ne sais pas lire la langue viking ou je ne sais quoi mais je reconnais bien le prénom de Caroline à coté de vos prénom et ce n'est pas récent, une explication ? »

Le ton légèrement énervé de Tyler fit rire Klaus, le voir dans un tel état car Caroline trainais avec les originaux le faisait bien rire.

« -Caroline n'est pas ici, tu peux partir. Répliqua sèchement Klaus.

-Pas tant que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici et où est Caroline. »

Que très peu de gens pouvait affronter Klaus comme ceci sans mourir dans la seconde qui suivait, mais la réaction de Tyler amusait de plus en plus l'hybride.

« -Eh bien Caroline n'est plus ici, enfin du moins son esprit…

-Elle est morte ?!

-Vous êtes bêtes ! Tyler, viens, je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Elena essaya tant bien que mal d'éviter de conflits inutiles, surtout dans la situation embarrassante dans laquelle ils étaient.

Elle fit asseoir Tyler puis lui expliqua toute l'histoire du voyage dans le passé des originaux, jusqu'au problème de lignée de vampire et, pour Tyler, d'hybride.

« -Demandez à une sorcière de les ramener alors !

-Ou plus simple, on demande à la sorcière de rompre le lien entre l'original et les vampires, on sera débarrassé d'eux come ça !

-Damon…

-Quoi Stefan ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pensé plus de mille fois à tuer Klaus ! »

Celui-ci ne contra pas, il fut coupé par Klaus qui ignora le débat entre les frères.

« -J'ai plusieurs connaissances dans le milieu des sorcières, j'en contacterais une. »

::::::::::

Caroline s'approcha d'un cheval gris qu'elle trouvait magnifique, elle caressa doucement son encolure, elle trouva aussi que l'œil du cheval était doux, elle aurait aimé le monter !

« -Tu aime les chevaux ? »

« _Sa recommence !_ » pensa-t-elle.

« -Oui j'aime les chevaux.

-Il s'appel Emir.

-Oh. » « _Bon sang Caroline trouve autre chose à dire !_ » pensa la belle blonde.

Klaus regarda de droite à gauche comme si il avait peur de se faire prendre.

-Tu..Tu veux essayer de le monter ? »

Caroline se retourna brusquement vers lui pour lui faire face.

« -Oh c'est gentil. « _Klaus ? Gentil ? __On aura tout vu!_ » Mais…

-Tu as peur ? Ce n'est pas grave, je te croyais moins peureuse que ça…

-Oh ! Ok, je veux bien ! » Répliqua Caroline, elle n'aima pas passer pour une faible, surtout devant Klaus, peut être le regretterais-t-elle plus tard…

Mais elle ne vit pas le sourire amusé de Klaus, qui commençait à préparer le cheval.

« -Attend, tu ne mets pas de selle ?

-On va s'en passer pour aujourd'hui. » dit-il dans un grand sourire.

Il était rare de voir Klaus sourire comme cela en 2012, un vrai sourire franc et non de psychopathe ou de tueur.

Il prit le cheval par la bride et l'emmena le plus loin possible du village, pour finalement atterrir dans un grand pré verdoyant, le soleil qui commençais à disparaître caressais doucement les grandes herbes qui bougeaient au rythme du vent.

Klaus lâcha la bride d'Emir et demanda à Caroline de se placer à la gauche du cheval.

« -Euh…Je ne suis pas sure… Commença-t-elle.

-Tu te défile ? »

Elle fit un non de la tête et se plaça à coté du cheval, cela fait il prit le pied gauche de Caroline et lui ordonna de se hisser sur le cheval. Peine perdue. Caroline glissa sur le doux pelage du cheval et s'écroula sur Klaus. Celui-ci rigola ouvertement, pas Caroline, elle était couverte de boue, malgré que ce soit Klaus qui lui ai servi de matelas.

« -C'est pas drôle ! Je suis pleine de boue ! »

Klaus lui lança un regard qui signifiait « Tu as vu mes vêtements ? »

Elle eu un petit cri de désapprobation et elle se mit à rire aussi, les yeux de Klaus pétillèrent, il aimait voir Caroline comme ça en sa présence, c'était rare depuis ces derniers jours.

« -Aller ! À cheval.

-Mouais… »

Klaus ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer il l'a pris dans ces bras et la posa sur le cheval. Caroline avait le ventre sur le dos du cheval, Klaus donna une petite tape sur le flanc d'Emir et il commença à partir au trot. Caroline tenta de se tenir au pelage de l'animal, elle sautait dans tous les sens !

Klaus quant à lui rigolais toujours. « _Quel débile !_ » pensa Caroline.

Mais Emir s'arrêta brusquement et le sourire de Klaus se fana. Mikael était là, il tenait la bride d'Emir et grimaça en voyant Caroline dans une telle position. Celle-ci se laissa glisser du cheval et le regarda un peu gêné.

« -A quoi jouez-vous ? Demanda sèchement Mikael.

-J..Je vais y aller… bégaya Caroline.

-Non, tu reste ! Hurla Mikael.

-Laissez-là père… Elle n'y est pour rien… »Expliqua Klaus, la peur se lisait dans ces yeux mais pourquoi ? À cause du sort que Mikael réservais pour Caroline ou du sort qu'il réservait pour lui ?

:::::::::

« -Alors elle vient quand ta sorcière ? Cracha Tyler. »

Klaus le regarda avec mépris et ne lui répondis pas. Il se contenta de continuer à dessiner sur son carnet que personne ne pu voir jusqu'à présent.

« -Tu dessine quoi sur ton carnet ? Encore Caroline ? Questionna Rebekah

-Comment ça « encore » ? » demanda Tyler.

Elena qui sentit la tension monter d'un cran prit Tyler à part.

« -En fait pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu ne devais pas essayer de te délier de l'emprise de Klaus ? Chuchota Elena.

-J'ai tout entendu, et puis ce petit bâtard n'y arrivera pas ! »

Tyler crispa sa mâchoire mais fit abstraction de la remarque désobligeante de son géniteur.

« -Si, justement je venais pour…c'est compliqué et bien que je t'aime bien Elena… ça se passe entre Caroline et moi.

-Tu l'as trompé ! »Cria Klaus de son fauteuil, carnet toujours en main.

Tyler n'en pouvait plus il se précipita dans la pièce où se trouvait Klaus, dans l'intention de lui régler son compte, malgré le fait qu'il n'ai aucune chance de le battre dans n'importe quel duel.

Klaus posa délicatement son carnet sur une petite table basse en face de lui, haussant les sourcils, un regard amusé et affichant un air triomphant.

Tyler sauta sur Klaus, qui lui-même l'évita facilement, il se retrouva derrière Tyler et le propulsa sur une des bibliothèques Salvatore, il se releva instantanément et rechargea sur l'hybride originel. Klaus en avait marre de ce petit toutou et avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher Klaus empoigna Tyler par la gorge, le leva du sol, il planta sa main dans la poitrine de ce dernier qui grimaça de douleur. Klaus s'apprêta à sortir le cœur encore chaud de Tyler de son corps mais fut interrompu par la sonnette du manoir Salvatore. Il regarda sur le côté l'air de réfléchir au sort de Tyler puis dit enfin.

« -Sauvé par le gong. » Et il se dirigea vers la porte du manoir laissant Tyler agoniser par terre.

Elena vint relever Tyler et l'amena s'asseoir sur le canapé où était assis quelques secondes auparavant Klaus.

« -Je..je reviens te ramener une poche…de sang. »

Et Elena partie à son tour de la pièce, Tyler n'avait pas besoin de sang pour le moment mais apprécia le geste d'Elena. Son regard s'attarda sur le carnet de dessin de Klaus, posé en face de lui, tel le fruit interdit d'Adam et Eve, que lui ferais Klaus s'il apprenais qu'il avait regardé son carnet ? « _Rien à battre._ » pensa-t-il et il ouvrit le carnet de dessin.

Il y avait plusieurs paysages, joliment dessiné, il avait lui-même fait plusieurs dessins et il reconnaissait que cet horrible hybride avait un réel talent en matière de dessin. Tyler tourna doucement les pages du carnet et s'arrêta sur un dessin qui le mit en rogne.

Il était dessiné Caroline sur un cheval, le sourire aux lèvres, une robe d'époque, dans un grand champ. Il n'avait jamais vu Caroline faire du cheval… « _Le sort._ » Il voulu déchirer la page mais Klaus l'interrompis dans ses pensées.

« -Le dessin te plaît ? » Tyler se retourna vivement et vis Klaus accompagné d'une charmante femme, elle devait avoir la quarantaine mais restait néanmoins jolie.

« -Je te présente Nala.

-Enchanté. »

Damon arriva dans la pièce, ainsi que son frère et tout deux souhaitèrent la bienvenue à la sorcière.

Le petit groupe que formais Klaus, Rebekah, Damon, Stefan, Elena et Tyler plus la sorcière, était autour d'une table ronde, la sorcière essayant de comprendre leur problème.

« -Je vois… Et…qui a lancé ce sors ?

-Tu n'as pas bes…

-Si tu ne me le dit pas je ne ferais rien Nicklaus. »

Il grogna au fait que la sorcière l'ai appelé comme cela.

« -C'est Esther. Esther à lancé ce sors.

-Alors je ne peux rien, au revoir. »

Klaus l'agrippa par le poignet et lui susurra à l'oreille.

« -Si tu t'enfuies, ou si tu renonce à m'aider, il se pourrait que ton très cher fils meurt subitement, attaqué par…une bête féroce. »

Nala se rassie immédiatement et ouvrit un grimoire qu'elle avait sur elle. Elle tournait les pages rapidement, elle s'arrêta finalement sur une page, jaunie et cornée.

« -Avez-vous un objet appartenant à une des deux filles ? »

Personne ne répondit, après un long silence Klaus soupira et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un foulard blanc cassé.

« -Je ne te demanderais pas où est-ce que tu as eu ça, Nick. » Lança sa sœur dans un léger ton de reproche.

« -Non, ne me le demande pas. »

La sorcière fit abstraction de la conversation des deux originaux et commença à préparer le sort, plus vite elle l'aurait fait, plus vite elle pourrait quitter cet endroit.

Nala disposa un bol de terre sur la table, de l'eau, qui provenais d'une source avait-elle précisé et le foulard.

Elle trempa le foulard dans l'eau le laissant s'imbiber d'eau et commença à réciter des formules dans une langue étrangère, autre que le latin. Des veines noires apparurent sous ses yeux, ils comprirent tous en même temps ce qu'il se passait. De la magie noire.

Nala avait fini de réciter ses formules et le silence pesa sur la pièce, Damon vint le rompre.

-Laisse-moi deviner, la table va se lever comme par magie ?

La sorcière lui envoya un regard noir et fit signe à Elena de venir.

« -Tu es une bonne amie de… » Elle prit le temps de réfléchir puis continua. « De Caroline, il ne peux donc y avoir que toi qui puisse lui parler de…si loin. Enfin, tu me donne tes mains, tu pense très fort à elle et tu parleras dans ce bol d'eau, fait vite car cela me demandera beaucoup d'énergie. »

Elena hocha de la tête et pris les mains que lui tendis la sorcière et regarda le bol d'eau pour voir un quelconque changement. En effet il en eu un, le visage de Caroline apparu, il était pratiquement translucide, la sorcière ordonna à Elena de lui parler avant que la communication entre le passé et le présent ne soit interrompu.

« -Caroline, tu m'entends ? »

::::::::::

Caroline se mordit la lèvre, elle ne voulait en aucun cas avoir des problèmes ici et… elle ne voulait pas en causer à Klaus, elle rigola à cette pensé, elle était là pour en quelque sorte le tuer, une simple dispute avec son père n'allait pas le tuer…si ?

« -Tu déshonneur la famille mon garçon, comment peux tu rester avec des gens comme _elle_ ?

-Père…

-Ne parle pas ! Cela ne m'étonne guère de toi, tu es un bon à rien, même pas capable d'honorer un temps sois peu notre famille, nous aurions dû t'abandonner à la naissance ça nous aurais soulagé et libérer d'un poids. »

Caroline était choquée par ces paroles, comment pouvait-on parler comme ça à son propre fils ? Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Klaus ne pouvait pas s'asseoir et parler tranquillement à son père.

Klaus pleurait. Des larmes discrètes roulaient le long de ces joues. Caroline n'acceptant pas une telle injustice intervint.

« -Comment osez-vous parlez de tel sorte à votre fils ?

-Tu n'es même pas digne de m'adresser la parole, jeune insolente, retourne voir tes toutous et laisse ma famille tranquille ! »

Il poussa Klaus en direction du village et Caroline murmura un peu trop fort.

« -Sale type. »

Mikael se retourna rouge de colère.

« _Caroline, … m'entends ?_ »

Cette dernière se prit la tête entre les mains, était-ce la voix de…d'Elena ?

« _Ecoute … bien Caro…., c'est …lena, il … faut … tuer les origin…, tu m'ente… ..tue … les ori… !_ »

Caroline ne compris pas bien, cela ressemblait au radio qui grésillait, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendue, il fallait qu'elle tue les originaux, elle n'y tenait pas, mais elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans le présent donc elle tint compte de ce qu'avait dit Elena. Mais elle fut coupée dans ces pensées par une main puissante qui prit son poignet d'une telle force que Caroline grimaça.

« -Tu vas faire preuve de plus de respect envers moi, jeune fille ! »

Mikael leva sa main, le visage tiré par la colère, Klaus se tenait derrière l'air absent, Caroline elle, attendait le coup venir…

* * *

**Voilà voilà, laissez des reviews pour donner vos impressions : )**

**Dans le chapitre 4 on verra plus de Kennett, car Bonnie va passer la journée chez les Mikaelson bref, je vous en dit pas plus, j'essaie de la mettre le plus rapidement possible promis : )**


	4. Day of Hell

**Wa, plus d'un mois, j'en suis sincèrement désolé, j'ai repris les cours, au lycée en plus, les notes sont pas top donc pas trop le temps à consacrer à ma fic mais je vous promets que je ferrais des efforts, de plus ce chapitre est plus long de trois pages word : 3**

**Voilà je répond aux reviews, au passages, toutes vos reviews me font énormément plaisir, même les plus courtes, le bonheur que j'ai à lire vos reviews, indescriptible : )**

**Estelle : Tu vas le savoir un peu plus loin dans le chapitre, merci de ta review : )**

**Johanne : Oui, je te l'accorde, elle n'est pas vraiment comme ça dans la série, mais je veux un méchant, vraiment méchant * rire diabolique * merci de ton com !**

**EternalKlaus : Oh, merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait énormément plaisir ! Oui, Mikael, je l'ai toujours imaginé super méchant avec Klaus ! Du Kennett ? En veut tu en voilà, encore plus dans le prochain chapitre : )**

**WhiteBlackGrey : Quelqu'un ? Mais qui donc ? Tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre : )**

**Merci pour ta review !**

**Henryfoos : Merci beaucoup !**

**LissaBekah : J'aime mettre du suspense ! En tout cas merci pour tes review, sa me fais plaisir : )**

**Perfect-monochrome : Merci pour ta review, elle me fais chaud au cœur, dans ce chapitre j'ai inclus un grand passage à la troisième personne, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant : )**

_**Un petit résumé de ce qui s'est passé au chapitre 3 :**_

_**Le scooby gang (Elena et compagnie plus Klaus et Rebekah) ont contacté Caroline pour la prévenir de ne pas tuer les originaux sous peine d'exterminer la race des Vampires, malheureusement le message est mal compris. Ensuite Bonnie, de son coté, doit se rendre chez les Mikaelson pour accomplir son rôle de futur épouse parfaite…**_

**Voilà bonne lecture : )**

* * *

Point de vue externe :

Elena avait passé le message à Caroline, maintenant il fallait régler le fait que les filles devaient revenir, elles étaient en train de changer le présent !

Elle lâcha les mains de la sorcière et regarda Stefan. Damon brisa le silence installé dans la pièce.

- Maintenant allons voir notre vilaine maman originelle !

Klaus rigola et se leva de son fauteuil, Rebekah, qui avait disparue dès qu'Elena avait commencé la communication, se plaça près de son frère et commença à lui dire.

- Kol arrive dans la journée, Elijah devrait arriver demain en fin de matinée.

-Oulà, c'est quoi ça ? Le congrès des originaux ?

-Oh ferme-là Damon ! Cria Rebekah.

Ce dernier lui fit son fameux sourire en coin et l'ignora.

- Pouvez-vous faire un sors de localisation, Nala ? demanda Stefan.

Cette dernière opina de la tête et rouvris son grimoire.

::::::::::

Point de vue Bonnie :

Ce matin je fus réveillé par ma mère, mon père travaillais déjà dans les champs enfin je crois. Je dû m'habiller rapidement, je passa rapidement mes mains dans mes cheveux qui étaient déjà tout emmêlé par ces 3 jours sans vrai brosse. En sortant de chez moi le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais il pointait le bout de son nez, je dû me débrouiller pour aller chez les Mikaelson. Une fois arrivé devant chez-eux la porte était déjà ouverte, j'hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement entrer dans cette maison qui ne m'inspirais pas confiance. J'entendis quelques rires et chercha des yeux quelqu'un dans la maison. Ce fut Rebekah qui arriva la première, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, ce sourire se fana dès qu'elle me vit.

- Alors c'était vrai… C'est toi qui va épouser mon frère… Je te souhaite bonne chance même si je ne t'apprécie pas vraiment.

Elle sortie ensuite de la maison, je ne la supportais plus, j'avais imaginé que quand elle était humaine, elle était gentille, mais non, ce n'était pas le cas. Ensuite il s'éleva une voix masculine très agaçante.

-Rebekah !

Et là ce fut le choc, le dragueur du puits, donc Kol se tenait devant moi, un fin tissus protégeant ses parties intimes. Quand il me vit, son air furieux disparu et il arbora un sourire idiot.

- Comme on se retrouve…Bonnie c'est ça ?

Il lâcha son bout de tissu et me tendis la main pour, surement, me faire un baisemain, mais cela dévoila ce qu'il cachait derrière le tissu, je regarda une demi seconde et me retourna rapidement.

-Tu..tu devrais t'habiller. Rapidement.

-Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'en a jamais vu ? Surtout que le mien est très…

-Ferme-là et va t'habiller bon sang !

Il rigola comme un idiot et parti, je soufflai, et arrêta de tripoter mon tablier blanc. La porte s'ouvrit, cette fois sur Esther, elle me fit un sourire bienveillant et s'approcha de moi, et au passage posa son seau d'eau par terre.

-Je suis heureuse de t'accueillir aujourd'hui chez nous, malheureusement tu ne verra pas beaucoup Kol, mais ne t'en fait pas, le mariage est dans un jour, vous allez pouvoir vous voir autant de fois que vous le voudrez. Bien tu va m'aider à m'occuper de notre logis, tu couderas les vêtements abimées de notre famille, tu les laveras aussi, n'oublie pas de préparer un diner pour ton futur époux et tu t'occuperas des autres tâches que notre famille te donneras.

Je ne sus pas immédiatement ce qui me choqua le plus, le mariage qui aurait lieu dans moins d'un jour ou le fait que je sois obligé de faire Cendrillon pour une famille de psychopathe ? Esther revint quelques minutes après cette courte réflexion sur ma vie ici, celle-ci me tendis un lourd panier remplis de vêtements.

-Tu pourra les recoudre ici. Dit-elle en me désignant une table avec quelques fils et une sorte d'aiguille.

Je m'installa et regarda le nombre exorbitant de vêtement dans ce petit panier.

Je sortis un pantalon, qui en passant n'était vraiment pas beau, et me mis à le raccommoder du mieux que je pu, je n'étais pas une grande couturière mais on m'avait appris quelques bases.

J'avais terminé le pantalon et une robe, je commençai à prendre une vieille chemise et Kol apparut devant moi, le même sourire idiot accroché aux lèvres.

-Je vois que tu as trouvé des habits.

- Tu me préférais nu ?

J'haussai un sourcil et souffla d'exaspération, je me remis à la tâche en l'ignorant, il partirait surement.

Il émit un léger rire et partit.

La matinée passa très lentement, tous ces habits à recoudre étaient soporifiques, Esther revint et m'ordonna de faire un repas pour mon « époux ». J'hésita à faire un plat horrible mais j'étais assez mature pour ne pas faire cela.

Kol rentra assez rapidement, Mikael aussi, il rentra énervé et fit tomber la panière d'habits raccommodé, je râla ce qui me valu un regard noir de la part de Mikael.

Nous mangions tous ensemble, je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise, manger un repas tout à fait normal avec toute la famille Mikaelson, des regards froid de la part de Rebekah et Mikael, un regard amusé de Kol, le regard chaleureux d'Esther, et le regard neutre d'Elijah, Klaus, lui, n'était pas présent, va savoir pourquoi.

Le repas terminé Esther m'aida à débarrasser, puis m'ordonna de nettoyer entièrement la maison et d'ensuite aller m'occuper de leurs récoltes.

Je m'exécuta sur le champ, plus vite ceci serais fait, plus vite j'en aurais terminé avec cette famille de fou.

Après avoir fini de ranger leur maison, qui était déjà très propre, je sortis pour aller m'occuper des récoltes, j'alla au puits, sans oublier mon seau. J'accrocha mon seau à la vieille chaîne rouillé et plongea mon seau dans le puits. Brusquement une main me couvrit la bouche, une poigne de fer me tenait par la taille, je fus traîné dans un recoin sombre où je fus assommé…

Point de vue Klaus :

Il allait la frapper. Sous mes yeux. Comme il le faisait avec moi. Non.

Mikael abattit son poing vers Caroline, je retins son poing avant qu'il arrive au beau visage de Caroline.

- Tu ne serais pas assez fou pour... ?

Je lui lança un regard de défi. Je le poussa et pris Caroline par la main, voulant l'emmener loin de lui. De ce monstre.

Il ne nous suivait pas mais je savais ce qu'il ferait quand je retournerais à la maison.

Nous nous étions réfugiés dans les bois, Caroline n'avait rien dit jusqu'à là, elle regardait le sol sans but précis.

- Caroline… ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui. Je ferais mieux de rentrer, toi aussi.

- Non, je ne rentrerais pas cette nuit.

- C'est Mikael qui te fait peur ? Oh non ne te remet pas à pleurer ! Bon sang Klaus !

Elle avait raison je ne devais pas pleurer pour cet homme, mon père… Caroline continua de me dire que je ne devais pas être comme ça pour un homme comme lui. S'en était trop je la pris par les épaules et la bougea d'avant en arrière.

- Tu ne sais rien sur notre relation ! Ton père t'as-t-il montré que tu n'étais rien sur cette terre ? Que tu ne valais pas mieux qu'un animal ? T'a-t-il frappé devant ta famille ? Humilié devant tout ton village ?!

J'étais énervé, cela devait sortir. Caroline me regardais. Apeurée. Je retira mes main et murmura de brefs excuses et me tourna en direction du soleil couchant, il laissa place à la lune rapidement, non, c'était décidée je ne rentrerais pas cette nuit.

Je sentis une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, elle venait s'asseoir à coté de moi, elle posa sa main sur la mienne. Nous admirions le ciel qui devenait sombre…

Point de vue Caroline :

Les premiers rayons de soleil me réveillèrent. Sur le torse de Klaus, ma main posé sur son torse, ma tête reposant sur sa poitrine. Je me dégagea rapidement, qu'est ce qu'il m'avais pris ? J'avais juste eu pitié de lui, surement… ?

Mikael avait failli me frapper. Il était intervenu…

Je resta assise là à attendre son réveil pour vraiment parler, il était devenu, pendant quelques secondes, le Klaus méchant hybride qu'on connaît si bien, j'avais vraiment eu peur à ce moment… Mais malgré qu'il m'ai protégé de Mikael je devais l'empêcher de devenir un vampire, comme ça je pourrais retourner chez moi… Non comment avons-nous pu oublier ce détail si insignifiant soit il ! Il fallait que je prévienne Bonnie !

Point de vue Bonnie : 

Où étais-je ? Aucune idée, seulement l'endroit était humide, noir et sentait le renfermé. J'entendis des cris, une serrure qu'on ouvrait, des pas se rapprochant de moi. Un garçon de mon âge était devant moi, à coté de lui un énorme chien… Non c'était autre chose, ça ressemblait à… un loup-garou, comme Tyler mais en plus gros, comment était-ce possible ? Ce n'était pas la pleine lune… Le garçon n'avait pas l'air content. Il parla au loup.

-Ce n'est pas elle ! J'ai dis la blonde ! Celle qui reste tout le temps avec les Mikaelson ! Bande d'incapables !

Le loup-garou se retira, le garçon, lui, resta et tourna autour de moi. Quelle merde de pas avoir de pouvoirs ! Un anévrisme et le tour est joué…

Il s'arrêta derrière moi, me toucha les cheveux et s'abaissa à mon oreille.

-Que va-t-on faire de toi ? Jolie et gentille Bonnie ?

::::::::::

Point de vue externe :

- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est ici ? Je fais pas confiance à cette sorcière.

-Damon… ? Ferme-là ! Lui intima Rebekah.

Le groupe de vampire, Damon, Stefan, Rebekah et Klaus, étaient devant un grand hôtel luxueux d'une ville proche de celle de Mystic Falls. Le groupe rentra dans l'hôtel, un petit réceptionniste maigrichon essaya d'interpeller les vampires mais ils continuèrent leur chemin sans lui apporter d'intérêt. Stefan, lui, retourna sur ces pas et se dirigea vers le réceptionniste…

Klaus, menait Damon et Rebekah au deuxième étage, ils regardèrent de droite à gauche…

-Alors où va-t-on maintenant ? demanda Rebekah.

-Cinquième étage, chambre 505 ! Annonça Stefan.

-D'où tu sors toi ?

-Venez, on doit aller chercher notre mère. Ordonna Klaus.

La porte vola en éclat. Rebekah entra en trombe dans la chambre, suivie de Klaus et de Damon, Stefan resta en retrait.

-Je savais que vous viendriez.

Klaus serra la mâchoire, il voulait juste la tuer. Là. Maintenant, devant tout le monde. Mais il devait avoir des explications.

Esther, se tenait droite, devant eux, le regard impassible.

-Alors on fait quoi... ? C'est un jeu du regard ou quoi ? demanda Damon

-Je pense que vous voulez des explications…

-Après on vous tuera, rapide, court, propre.

-Ma chère Rebekah…

-Arrêtez mère ! Vous ne m'aurez plus comme ça !

Pour accompagner ses gestes elle se dirigea à pleine vitesse sur sa mère, mais ele fut bien vite repoussée par…

-Finn, quel déplaisir ! s'exclama Klaus.

Finn aida Rebekah à ce relever, puis il la pris par les épaules.

-Ecoutez-moi, notre place n'est plus ici, nous vivons sur cette terre depuis bien trop longtemps, c'est une faveur que nous accorde mère !

Rebekah ce dégagea vivement.

-Eh bien meurt si tu veux, tu…tu ne nous manqueras pas.

Elle l'avait fait. Être aussi froide que Klaus avec sa famille. Finn se recula, l'air un peu hébété, jamais elle ne lui avait parlé comme ça.

Klaus profita de l'étonnement de tous pour se diriger rapidement vers Finn et lui planter une dague dans le cœur. Il laissa retomber son corps lourdement au sol. Ce fut le silence complet.

-Bien. Je vois que plus rien ne pourra vous convaincre. Alors…

Esther leva se mains et leur infligea un énorme anévrisme, ils tombèrent tous au sol, sauf Klaus, il se tenait fortement la tête mais reste debout, les genoux légèrement fléchis. Non il ne voulait pas. Pas encore, cela devait terminer maintenant.

L'hybride réuni les forces restante dans son corps et se jeta sur sa mère. Les autres vampires se relevèrent avec difficulté. Klaus était allongé sur sa mère. Aucuns des deux ne bougeaient.

Rebekah accourut vers Klaus, elle le tourna visage au ciel. Il était gris. Comme quand un vampire originel recevait une dague dans le cœur.

Cette dernière le secoua vivement, de toutes ces forces, elle était même prête à le balancer dans la pièce s'il pouvait se réveiller. Mais non, il gardait les yeux obstinément fermés.

« _Nick n'est pas mort, ce n'est pas possible, pas lui, pas comme ça !_ » Pensa-t-elle.

Esther, quand à elle, remua légèrement, elle n'aurait pas dû.

Rebekah, dans sa fureur lui brisa le cou. Elle arracha chaque membre de son corps et les balança à travers la pièce.

Stefan l'arrêta dans son élan et la pris dans ces bras pour la calmer.

Damon pris le corps de Finn, Rebekah celui de Klaus. La chambre était digne d'un film d'horreur, du sang de partout, une moitié de cadavre avec les membres éparpillés dans la pièce.

::::::::::

Une vive douleur traversa le cœur de Caroline, elle s'allongea au sol. C'était insupportable, elle se tordait de douleur, c'était comme si on lui arrachait le cœur.

Ces cris réveillèrent Klaus. Il paniquait, que ce passait-il ? Il prit Caroline dans ces bras et accouru dans le village le plus proche…Celui des homme/loups.

-À l'aide ! Aidez-moi, elle n'est pas bien !

Klaus s'égosilla pour appeler quelqu'un, c'était à peu près le midi, de nombreuses personnes le regardaient sans rien faire. Il commençait à s'énerver, on le regardait comme une attraction, comme quand on allait voir un spectacle.

Heureusement une fille d'à peu près l'âge de Caroline vint vers lui et lui demanda de l'amener chez elle. Caroline était inconsciente, seule sa poitrine qui se levait et se baissa régulièrement prouvait qu'elle était encore vivante.

Klaus était assis à coté de Caroline, il la regardait impuissant, espérant juste qu'elle se réveille.

::::::::::

Bonnie se tordit de douleurs. C'était comme si on lui enfonçait un pieu dans le cœur, pire que ça, son ravisseur ne fit rien, prenant sa pour du bluff, il la laissa sur sa chaise, hurler de douleur.

Pendant quelques minutes Bonnie souffrais, c'était, pour elle, comme s'il c'était passé des heures. Une fois le mal passé, elle essaya de se défaire de ses liens, de partir d'ici, maintenant, elle n'était pas supposé être là, tout se qu'elle devait faire c'était d'empêcher les originels de devenirs vampire. Elle réussi, avec mal, à enlever les cordes qui retenait ses mains, ses poignet étaient douloureux et endoloris. Bonnie commença à se lever pour s'enfuir d'ici rapidement, mais son ravisseur revint.

-Ecoute moi bien, des gens vont surement venir, ne t'avise pas de demander de l'aide ou crier.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Il se peut qu'il arrive malheur à tes parents…

Il lui fit un sourire sadique et partit.

Elle attendit que les pas de son ravisseur s'atténuent et se leva, à partir de là elle entendit des voix. Serais-ce… ? Kol ? Elle s'avança dans la petite pièce sombre pour essayer de mieux entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

-Hm, je cherche une jeune fille, métisse, petite, les yeux verts, l'avez-vous vu ?

-Désolé, mais peu de gens de votre village viennent ici, je n'ai vu personne correspondant à votre description.

Bonnie pouvait voir, d'où elle se situait, Kol. Il avait toujours ce sourire arrogant, sûr de lui, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la réponse de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

Bonnie essaya de lui faire signe de sa présence, bien qu'elle se fiche que ses « parents » ne soient pas vraiment ses parents elle ne voulait pas faire de victime.

Kol tourna rapidement le regard vers elle, il l'avait regardé dans les yeux une fraction de seconde, elle ne savait même pas s'il l'avait vraiment vue.

Elle l'espérait vraiment.

-Bien, merci de votre aide, je vais y aller.

-Très bien, dites moi si vous la retrouvez !

« _Quel hypocrite !_ » Pensa Bonnie.

Elle alla vite s'asseoir sur sa chaise en attendant que son ravisseur vienne et peut être que Kol revienne…

::::::::::

Caroline venait de se réveiller, une fois habituée à l'endroit où elle était, elle se leva et chercha Klaus, oui Klaus, c'était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait avec Bonnie.

-Caroline ?

-Klaus ? Tu…Je… Il faut qu'on rentre au village maintenant !

-Tu n'étais pas bien, tu…hurlais, reste encore un peu ici.

-Justement… Où sommes-nous ?

-Au village derrière la forêt.

Caroline était surprise et choquée… C'était là qu'elle avait vu les loups, là qu'ils l'avaient poursuivis.

-Non, on doit partir, ce…c'est dangereux ici.

-Caroline, je m'inquiète pour toi…

Cette dernière le regarda dans les yeux, jamais on ne lui avait dit sa comme ça, peut être Matt ou…Tyler.

-D'accord, on reste un peu, mais il faudra bien qu'on rentre.

-Oui. On est chez une marchande de fleurs je vais aller la voir, reste là, repose toi.

Elle opina de la tête et se rallongea. Elle repensa au fait que les originels devaient devenir vampire sinon ils mourraient tous, laissant Bonnie, Elena et Matt tout seuls.

D'ailleurs, plus tôt elle rentrera au village, plut tôt elle pourra prévenir Bonnie.

Caroline était plongée dans le sujet « Originels », mais elle fut interrompue par Klaus qui entra en trombe dans la petite chambre.

-Kol a vu sa future femme chez un commerçant du village, je vais voir avec lui ce qu'il se passe !

-Tu parles de Bonnie ? Je viens avec toi.

Il ne prit pas la peine de refuser et ils partirent tout les deux avec Kol.

::::::::::

Ils étaient dans le manoir Salvatore, le corps de Klaus sur un lit à coté de celui de Caroline et de Bonnie, Finn était dans une autre pièce.

-Il n'est pas mort, c'est impossible !

-Calme-toi Rebekah, je vais trouver un moyen de le ramener. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas mort sinon les vampires ici présents le seraient aussi.

Cela ne la rassura pas pour autant, elle tenait la main froide de son frère, aucun signe de vie apparent n'apparaissait sur son visage.

-Rebekah ? J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu !

-Elijah !

Rebekah se jeta dans les bras de son frère, elle refoula les larmes qui risquaient de couler et expliqua tout à Elijah.

-Je me disais bien qu'on touchait à mes souvenirs, cela est bien déplaisant. Nala, pouvez vous essayer de faire quelque chose pour Klaus ? En ce qui concerne Caroline et Bonnie, elles devraient revenir bientôt, dans deux jours normalement. Mais… Comme vous avez tué Esther il se peut que le sort soit…déréglé.

-Comment ça ? Elles resteront dans votre passé ? Demanda Stefan.

-Je n'en sais rien je ne suis pas calé niveau sorcellerie, mais tuer Esther à un moment pareil…

Ils baissèrent tous la tête comme des enfants surpris en train de voler des bonbons.

Nala, était plongé dans son grimoire, il fallait qu'elle ramène Klaus.

-En fait, où est Kol ?

-Il arrive dans la journée, il a eu quelques problèmes avec des sorciers…

Stefan faisait des allers et retours sans s'arrêter, il ne pouvait pas, ils étaient en états critique, Klaus était peut être mort, eux le seraient peut être, les filles étaient coincé on ne sait où…

-On fait quoi là ? On attend que Sabrina la sorcière ai un sort pour ramener Klaus, ensuite on attend deux jours et tout va bien ? Demanda sarcastiquement Damon.

-Eh bien oui, que voudrais-tu faire ? Répondit Elijah, calmement.

Damon grogna des paroles inaudibles et s'en alla, personne ne tenta de le rattraper, pas même Elena, ils en avaient tous marre, collaborer ensemble pour essayer de protéger les gens qu'ils aiment, ils n'étaient pas euphoriques à cette idée.

-J'ai trouvé un sort pour ramener Klaus.

::::::::

-Qu'est ce que cette fille vient faire avec nous ?

-La fille t'emmer… a un prénom.

Kol s'en fichait, sa futur épouse était dans cette boutique avec un homme louche, il devait mettre tout sa au clair.

-Je me permets de revenir, on m'a dit avoir vu une fille comme je l'ai décris entrer dans votre boutique, puis-je, s'il vous plait vérifier votre arrière boutique ?

-Cet endroit est privé, je vous prierais de partir.

Son ton avait monté d'un octave, il respirait bruyamment, son regard vous glaçait le sang, mais Kol n'était pas un froussard à qui on disait quoi faire, il poussa l'homme et rentra de force dans l'arrière boutique.

Quel fut sa surprise quand il vit Bonnie, attaché fermement au mur, à l'aide de vieilles chaînes rouillés, un peu de sang coulait de sa lèvre, elle devait surement être inconsciente.

Kol se retourna, voulant donner une correction à cet homme, comment pouvait-on faire sa à une femme ? C'était inconcevable pour lui.

-Kol, attention ! C'est un homme loup ! Hurla Klaus.

Trop tard. À peine retourné les crocs luisants et aiguisés du loup garous vinrent se planter dans la tendre chair de Kol, il s'effondra au sol.


End file.
